Something Wicked This Way Comes
by SeKaYa
Summary: Es ist der Tag der offenen Tür in Hogwarts und auch ein Severus Snape wird dazu gedrängt, seinen Beruf des Tränkemeisters vorzustellen. Nur leider kommt meistens alles anders, als man denkt.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir. Die Zitate stammen aus Shakespeares MacBeth bzw. einer Übersetzung davon.

Inhalt: _Es ist der Tag der offenen Tür in Hogwarts und auch ein Severus Snape wird dazu gedrängt, seinen Beruf des Tränkemeisters vorzustellen. Nur leider kommt meistens alles anders, als man denkt._

* * *

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

_**~ Etwas Böses kommt daher ~**_

von ** Se. Ka. Ya./Noir13**

* * *

_»When shall we three meet again_

_In thunder, lightning, or in rain?«_

_»When the hurlyburly's done,_

_When the battle's lost and won.«_

_»That will be ere the set of sun.«_

(William Shakespeare, _MacBeth I-1_)

* * *

"Professor?"

Severus drehte sich um und sah die Weasley-Zwillinge. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Die beiden hatten ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Als ob ein Tag der offenen Tür an sich nicht schon schlimm genug war – erst recht, da er irgendwie dieses Jahr partizipieren sollte – nein, es war natürlich auch der Weasley-Jahrgang an der Reihe. Womit hatte er das verdient?

"Was wollt ihr zwei Pappnasen?", fragte er mürrisch.

Die Zwillinge grinsten, was auch sonst. "Na, Ihnen unter die Arme greifen."

"Ihr greift hier gar nichts, weder mir unter die Arme noch an- noch sonst etwas." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "So sehr es euch auch verwundern wird, eure Mithilfe ist nicht von Nöten. Sie ist nicht einmal gewünscht."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. Fred runzelte die Stirn. "George, ich glaube aus der Stimme unseres geliebten Professors etwas wie Gereiztheit herauszuhören."

"Wirklich, Fred? Bist du dir da auch absolut sicher?"

"Nun, ich mag mich irren, aber mir schien, er wäre ziemlich missgelaunt."

"Ich werde gleich noch missgelaunter", kündigte Severus an. "Nämlich dann, wenn ihr nicht aufhört, über mich zu reden, als wäre ich nicht da." Er verschränkte die Arme. "Habt ihr eigentlich kein Zuhause, dass ihr hier herumlungert?"

"Mum hat uns hergeschickt", meinte George.

Fred nickte. "Wir sollten uns klar darüber werden, was wir später einmal machen wollten."

"Wir sind ja _solche_ Tunichtgute."

"Taugenichtse."

"Richtige Tagediebe."

"Ja, ja." Severus verdrehte innerlich die Augen. "Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht. Aber warum geht ihr _mir_ auf die Nerven?"

"Wir wollten helfen!"

"Ihr wollt helfen? Helft euch erst einmal selbst. Aber gut, euch _ist_ nicht mehr zu helfen ..." Severus schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Was auch immer. Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht. Ich habe schon genug Chaoten, mit denen ich mich herumschlagen muss, und ich bin froh, wenn der Tag vorbei ist. Also geht und nervt wen anders."

Er wandte sich um und rauschte davon. Die Zwillinge sahen ihm hinterher.

"Weißt du, George, ich glaube, er hat uns etwas verheimlicht."

"Ich würde sogar sagen, er hat ein Geheimnis vor uns."

"Meinst du, er wird sich darüber freuen, wenn er für die Präsentation seines Berufs ein großes Publikum bekommt?"

Fred grinste. "Nicht im geringsten."

* * *

"Erklärt mir noch einmal, warum ich mich darauf eingelassen habe." Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Oder noch besser – erklärt mir, wie ihr auf diese schwachsinnige Idee _gekommen_ seid."

Es war _wirklich_ Schwachsinn. Man musste sich das einmal ganz rational überlegen: Drei erwachsene Menschen, alle mit demselben Beruf, sollten sich vor einer vermutlich ziemlich leeren Klasse zum Affen machen. Reichte es nicht, wenn sich zwei Leute wie Narren aufführten? Musste man ihn da auch noch mit hineinziehen?

"Es war Tris' Idee", bemerkte Lionel ruhig. "Und du kennst ihn."

"Nein." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn das _seine_ Idee ist... ich _dachte_, ich kenne ihn, aber ich muss mich offensichtlich geirrt haben."

Dorcas lächelte. "Ach, komm, es wird bestimmt ganz lustig!"

"Ja – für die Schüler."

"Wo liegt das Problem?", wollte Lionel wissen. "Du hast selbst gesagt, dass niemand kommen wird, wenn bekannt wird, dass du an der Demonstration maßgeblich beteiligt bist, also –"

"Warum nicht Zeit sparen und es lassen?"

Severus wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, wenn er sich wirklich dazu bereit schlagen ließ. Die Begegnung mit den Weasley-Zwillingen hatte ihm eine böse Vorahnung gegeben. Die würden bestimmt etwas planen, einfach, weil es rachsüchtige Kanaillen waren. Er wusste, dass sie es ihm übel nehmen würden, dass er sie nicht eingeweiht hatte, und ihre Rache würde fürchterlich sein. Und das machte ihm Sorgen: Sie waren zu einfallsreich, um ihm wieder mutierten Süßkram auf den Hals zu hetzen, und das bedeutete, dass er sich vermutlich nicht mit chemischen Mitteln würde wehren können. Ein Grund mehr, sich von der Präsentation fernzuhalten.

"Tris _besteht_ darauf", sagte Dorcas, und es klang, als würde sie das Wort Gottes zitieren und er ein Ketzer sein.

Er verzog das Gesicht. "Kann er nicht auf etwas anderem bestehen?"

"Er macht auch mit", meinte Lionel. "Also hab dich nicht so. Es ist nur einmal im Jahr und es ist das erste Mal, dass du mitmachst!"

"Und das letzte", schwor Severus, seinem Schicksal ergeben.

* * *

"Also, der Plan steht?", fragte Fred. "Die Liste ist fertig?"

"Meinst du, dass wir ein Fullhouse schaffen?", wollte George zweifelnd wissen. "Es scheint eher unwahrscheinlich, und die Liste... na ja, ich weiß, dass wir große Pläne haben, aber ich fürchte ein wenig um unsere Gesundheit, wenn wir wirklich persönlich hingehen und fragen."

"Hast du Zweifel?"

"Eigentlich nicht. Aber es ist so ein Plan, der leicht schief geht. Und ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn unsere Streiche danebengehen."

"Streich?" Fred grinste. "Das ist kein Streich, das ist ein Freundschaftsdienst!"

"Für den wir gelyncht werden könnten", meinte George. "Lass uns Lee einspannen, dann fühl ich mich wohler."

"Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ihn aus dem Weg räumen willst!"

* * *

"Die Stunde der Wahrheit naht", sagte Lionel theatralisch.

"Eher die Stunde, in der ich vor Scham im Boden versinke." Severus sah an sich hinab. "Kann mir einer erklären, wieso ich in einem Kleid stecke?"

"Das ist kein Kleid!", protestierte Lionel. "Das ist der letzte Schrei –"

"Ich schreie gleich auch, aber aus anderen Gründen." Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Gib es zu, diese Aufmachung war deine Idee. Ich hoffe, du erwartest nicht, dass ich mich so blicken lasse, denn dann muss ich dich leider meucheln."

Dorcas umkreiste Severus und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. "Er hat Recht", meinte sie schließlich. "Bei Severus _sieht_ es aus wie ein Kleid. Und kein besonders gut geschnittenes."

"Wir könnten es an den Seiten reffen und mit ein wenig Make-up –"

"Lionel!" Severus hatte bis dato nicht gewusst, dass seine Stimme so einen schrillen Unterton haben konnte. Lionel und Dorcas sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Es gab nur noch einen Weg: Flucht! "Ich gehe mich umziehen!"

Kaum gesagt, da rauschte er auch schon aus dem Raum. Dorcas blinzelte. Lionel lachte.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir ihn dazu überreden würden, es überhaupt _anzuprobieren_!"

"Ich hoffe, er findet nie heraus, dass wir heimlich Fotos davon gemacht haben", meinte Dorcas besorgt. "Er würde uns wünschen lassen, dass wir nie geboren worden wären."

"Wie wahr, wie wahr..." Lionel lächelte. "Aber das Risiko war es mir wert!"

* * *

Wieder in normaler Kleidung – für Zauberer zumindest – hatte Severus beschlossen, seine Freunde vorerst zu meiden, bevor sie auf noch abstrusere Ideen kamen. Er wusste, dass sie etwas wie ein kleines Theater geplant hatten, aber das war noch lange kein Grund, sich zu verkleiden. War es etwa seine Schuld, dass er ein Zauberer und keine Hexe war? Nein! Aber ihn fragte, wie so oft, keiner. Leider. Er hätte so einen guten Plan gehabt.

"Ah, Severus!"

Severus zuckte fast zusammen, drehte sich jedoch um. Die Erleichterung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er erkannte, dass es _nicht_ Dumbledore war, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte. Vielleicht wurde er langsam paranoid.

"Ich hoffe, die Vorbereitungen laufen gut?" Trismegistos sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an.

"Wie man es nimmt." Severus sah sich vorsichtshalber in der Halle um, aber niemand schien in der Nähe zu sein. Gut. "Ich kann meinen Text auswendig und ich weiß auch, was ich zu tun habe." Er verzog das Gesicht. "Aber ich werde _kein_ Kostüm tragen."

Trismegistos blinzelte. "Was für ein Kostüm? Du wirst hoffentlich nicht die Uniform meinen...?"

"Uni...?" Severus' Blick verfinsterte sich. "Ich bringe sie um."

"Na, na, Severus!" Trismegistos wedelte amüsiert mit dem Finger vor Severus' Gesicht. "So etwas sagt man doch nicht!"

Bevor Severus etwas erwidern konnte, erschienen wie aus dem Nichts zwei Karotten. "Hallo, Professor. Hallo, Herr unbekannt!"

"Das ist Hermes Trismegistos", stellte Severus ein wenig zähneknirschend vor. "Seines Zeichens Meister der Zaubertränke. Hermes, das sind die Weasley-Zwillinge, _ihres_ Zeichens der Bann jeder Lehrerexistenz."

"Das wage ich zu bezweifeln", meinte Trismegistos. "Ich erinnere mich an ein Quartett an Schülern, die schlimmer waren, definitiv."

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an, dann zwischen Trismegistos und Severus hin und her. Severus wusste nicht, was in den Köpfen von Karotten vorging, aber es konnte nur etwas Kontraproduktives sein. Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet seinem Lehrmeister über den Weg laufen? Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie Trismegistos nicht löcherten, weder wegen diesem ominösen Quartett von Schülern noch wegen seinem Namen, wie es leider viel zu viele taten. Am Ende fragten sie trotzdem.

"Was für ein Quartett ist das?", fragte Fred.

George hob eine Augenbraue. "Und was ist Hermes Trismegistos für ein Name?"

Severus überlegte, ob er Trismegistos seinem Schicksal überlassen sollte, oder ob die Gefahr, dass dieser sich rächte, indem er peinliche Momente aus der Lehre wiederaufrollte, zu groß war. Es war eine schwere Entscheidung, und er hoffte, dass sie ihm durch ein Wunder abgenommen wurde. Er war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung, sich auch noch mit den Zwillingen herumzuschlagen – zwei Chaoten reichten, und heute hatten seine Freunde diese Rolle übernommen. Die Zwillinge könnten sich zumindest für einen Tag in ihrem Leben ruhig verhalten, aber das war wohl zu viel verlangt.

Die Rettung kam in Form einer mittleren Katastrophe.

Oder anders ausgedrückt: Dorcas und Lionel rückten an. Severus wusste, dass seine Lage aussichtslos war, aber er wollte dennoch nicht kampflos kapitulieren. Nein, eine Lösung musste her. Eine Lösung, die irgendwie einleuchtend war. Bevor die Weasley-Zwillinge dazu kamen, die Neuankömmlinge mit Fragen zu löchern, noch ehe sie ihre vorherigen Fragen beantwortet bekamen, schnappte Severus sich mehr oder weniger unauffällig Dorcas und Lionel und winkte Trismegistos.

"Wenn die Herren Weasley uns nun entschuldigen würden", sagte er mit einem Unterton aus seinem speziellen Sortiment, "wir haben noch etwas vorzubereiten."

Er verkniff sich das "Habe die Ehre", das ihm bereits auf der Zunge lag, und zog und zerrte seine Freunde mit sich. Trismegistos folgte ihnen mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln. Die Zwillinge sahen ihnen ausdruckslos nach.

"Er verdient es nicht anders", stellte George fest.

Fred nickte. "Wir wollten ja eventuell Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen, aber so..."

"Benachrichtige die anderen – Plan Double Trouble läuft an!"

* * *

Severus beobachtete den Zeiger der Uhr, als wäre er eine persönliche Beleidigung. Die Stunde der Wahrheit – oder in diesem Fall: der Grausamkeit – nahte. Wenigstens hatte er sich durchgesetzt, als es darum ging, wie viele Veranstaltungen man machen sollte. Soweit kam es noch, dass er sich mehrfach zum Narren machte. Nein, einmal reichte. Was, wenn die Weasley-Zwillinge jedes Mal auftauchten, nur um ihn zu foltern? Sobald auch nur einer kam, hieß das doch, dass der ganze Quatsch noch einmal von vorne losging!

"Also, wie läuft das jetzt genau ab?", fragte Severus. "Wir stehen hier rum und dann?"

"Starten wir die Vorführung", meinte Lionel. "So einfach ist das. Selbst ein Genie wie du sollte es verstehen – es ist einfach genug, damit du es zu deinem gesammelten Wissen hinzufügen kannst."

"Ich verzichte."

Severus sah die anderen an. Trismegistos drehte Däumchen, so, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben – was natürlich nicht stimmte – und Dorcas wippte ungeduldig auf und ab. Offenbar war er der einzige, der sich _nicht_ auf die Vorstellung freute.

"Fangen wir einfach an, wenn die ersten Pappnasen durch die Tür kommen?", fragte Severus und hoffte auf ein _Ja_. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann verspäteten sich die ganzen Idioten, wie sonst auch immer, und er würde sich nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft vollständig lächerlich machen.

"Nun..." Trismegistos lächelte. "Eigentlich sollte es so wie im Theater sein – also, alle versammeln sich und dann geht der Vorhang auf. In diesem Fall wird es zwar eher eine Wand aus Dämpfen und Nebeln sein, die sich lichtet, aber das ist nebensächlich, nicht wahr?"

Severus resignierte. Die Stunde X rückte näher und Trismegistos machte sich mit Lionel daran, die Nebelwand aufzubauen. Severus beobachtete es stumm. Fast war er froh, als er den Rest des Klassenzimmers nicht mehr sehen musste, aber andererseits konnte er _hören_, was auf der anderen Seite vor sich ging. Stühle wurden gerückt, und es schien, als würden sich eine Menge Leute unterhalten. Einige wunderten sich über den Rauch – "ein misslungener Trank?" – und Severus hörte ganz deutlich die Stimmen der beiden Karotten.

Er hätte es sich denken können.

Trismegistos lächelte. "Scheint, als wäre mehr Andrang, als du vorausgesehen hast, Severus."

"Die sind nicht aus Interesse am Beruf da", schnaubte Severus. "Die sind hier, weil sie vermutlich von den beiden Karotten erpresst wurden."

Sie warteten noch ein wenig. Dann meinte Lionel schließlich, dass es Zeit sei. Trismegistos winkte ihnen ermutigend zu und ließ einen Donnerhall erklingen, um den Beginn ihrer Vorführung zu signalisieren.

"Die gelbe Katz' hat dreimal miaut", verkündete Dorcas und grinste Severus an.

Severus verzog das Gesicht, während der Nebel sich langsam lichtete – Trismegistos hatte sich natürlich aus dem Staub gemacht. Wundervoll. "Drei- und einmal der Igel gequiekt."

Es war ein dummer Satz und er kam sich auch dumm vor – insbesondere, da er das Gekicher der Schüler hören konnte. Natürlich waren Dorcas und Lionel nicht im Geringsten davon berührt. Es war ja nicht ihr Image, das gerade den Bach runter ging.

"Harpyie schreit: – 's ist Zeit, 's ist Zeit!" Lionel klang viel zu begeistert.

"Um den Kessel dreht euch rund", sagte Dorcas und sie stellten sich im Kreis um den Kessel in ihrer Mitte. Severus war froh, dass er einen Platz erwischt hatte, an dem er die Schüler nicht ansehen musste – er hätte sonst noch mehr Mordgedanken unterdrücken müssen. "Werft das Gift in seinen Schlund. Kröte –" Severus musste unwillkürlich an Longbottoms unsägliche Kreatur von einem Haustier denken, "die im kalten Stein, Tag' und Nächte, dreimal neun, zähen Schleim im Schlaf gegoren, sollst zuerst im Kessel schmoren!"

Dorcas warf etwas, dass wie eine Kröte aussah, in den Kessel, und rührte eifrig, während sie alle drei ihren Spruch aufsagten: "Doppelt plagt euch, mengt und mischt! Kessel brodelt, Feuer zischt."

Severus räusperte sich kaum hörbar – jetzt kam sein Monolog. "Sumpf'ger Schlange Schweif und Kopf, brat' und koch' im Zaubertopf: Molchesaug' und Unkenzehe, Hundemaul und Hirn der Krähe, zäher Saft des Bilsenkrauts, Eidechsbein und Flaum vom Kauz", zählte er auf und warf die entsprechenden Dinge in den Kessel, der daraufhin laut blubberte und Blasen schlug. "Mächt'ger Zauber würzt die Brühe, Höllenbrei im Kessel glühe!"

Er hörte hinter sich ein Kichern, und er _wusste_, dass es die Zwillinge waren. Er wusste auch wieso – sie erinnerten sich garantiert gerade an seine Kochstunde zurück. Vermutlich versuchten sie wieder, Erpressungsmaterial zu sammeln. Severus nahm sich vor, dem nachzugehen. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass die beiden Knalltüten ihn in irgendeiner Weise in die Enge trieben. Vorerst musste er jedoch diese Vorstellung hinter sich bringen.

Er rührte im Kessel, während sie wieder ihr Sprüchlein aufsagten, und dachte darüber nach, ob die Planung, die _hinter_ dieser Vorstellung lag, die Mühe überhaupt wert war.

Vor allem, was sollte er tun, wenn die Schüler sich diese Vorführung _wirklich_ zu Herzen nahmen? Er wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn die in dieser Art und Weise im _Unterricht_ Tränke brauen würden. Nein, das wollte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen. Nicht einmal für eine Sekunde. Er würde sich vom Astronomieturm stürzen – erst recht, wenn er daran dachte, was die Zwillinge tun würden.

Lionel war inzwischen mit scheußlicher Freude dabei, _seinen_ Teil zu ihrer vollkommenen Demütigung beizutragen. "Wolfeszahn" – warum nicht Lupins? Wenn der schon an die Schule kam – "und Kamm des Drachen" – hatte Hagrid nicht einen Minidrachen gehabt? – "Hexenmumie" – das traf auf viele der Prüfer zu, soweit es Severus betraf – "Gaum' und Rachen aus des Haifisch scharfen Schlund; Schierlingswurz aus finst'rem Grund; Eibenreis, vom Stamm gerissen in des Mondes Finsternissen; Hand des neugebor'nen Knaben, den die Metz' erwürgt im Graben" – an dieser Stelle hätte Severus _gerne_ die Gesichter der Schüler gesehen. Nicht nur, weil es eindeutiger Hinweis auf einen schwarzmagischen Trank war, sondern auch, weil Lionel ein sehr gutes Imitat in den Kessel warf – "dich soll nun der Kessel haben! Tigereingeweid' hinein, und der Brei wird fertig sein!"

Severus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über ihren _Trank_, während sie ihr Sprüchlein aufsagten. Er kannte genug Tränke, um zu wissen, dass die Zutatenliste nicht ganz so abwegig war, wie es schien, aber es war mehr als nur zweifelhaft, dass die Schüler das wussten. Was besser so war. Denn wenn, dann würde es ein sehr merkwürdiges Bild auf sie werfen: Sie würden nämlich einen hochgradig illegalen Trank vor vielen Zeugen brauen.

Wenigstens neigte sich ihre Aufführung bereits dem Ende zu.

"Abgekühlt mit Paviansblut", sagte Severus und kippte _reichlich_ von ihrem Trickblut in den Kessel, "wird der Zauber stark und gut."

Während er in dem Kessel rührte, sah er sich unauffällig um. Jetzt war eigentlich der Moment von Trismegistos' Auftritt gekommen. Aber natürlich ließ der Mann auf sich warten, einfach, um Severus zu ärgern. Er sah zu Dorcas und Lionel, die ebenso verwirrt wirkten. Nun, sie gaben sich Mühe, das zu vertuschen. Er hob leicht die Brauen und formte stumm die Worte: "Was machen wir jetzt?"

Seine ehemaligen Studienkollegen zuckten nur die Schultern. Ganz toll. Severus sah zur Seite, nachdenkend. Noch konnten sie die Dinge irgendwie überspielen. Aber wie? Jemand musste etwas sagen, aber das war nicht ganz so einfach. Es musste passen. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihr buntes Sammelsurium an Pseudozutaten wandern. Natürlich blieb es an ihm kleben, aber das kannte er ja.

Also gut. Severus atmete einmal tief durch. "Kessel bleich, von Flammen schwarz", begann er, sich nach weiteren Zutaten umsehend. "Stinkmorchelsaft und ... Kiefernharz." Dorcas und Lionel sahen ihn überrascht an, während er sich damit Zeit erkaufte, dass er die entsprechenden Dinge in den Kessel warf. Viel Zeit war es jedoch nicht. Er schluckte. "Besenstrauch und Bitterschopf", fuhr er fort, hoffend, dass die Schüler nicht hörten, wie _fahrig_ er klang, "von beidem reichlich in den Topf." Er sah hoffnungsvoll zu Dorcas, die ihm unauffällig noch mehr Grünzeug reichte. "Koch auch –" Severus besah sich die Requisiten genauer. "Rumeskron' und Ritterstern", identifizierte er die Dinge und warf sie in den Kessel, "ein Lorbeerblatt und Kürbiskern' – ein Tropfen von ..." Er griff wahllos nach einem kleinen Fläschchen, "milch'ger Wasserfäule."

Und jetzt hatte er ein Problem, denn ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Die rettende Idee kam von Lionel, der ihm unmerklich soufflierte. "Stichflammen lodernder Feuersäule", sagte Severus mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Was sollte das –

Er machte einen Schritt rückwärts, als eine gewaltige blaue Flamme aus dem Kessel schoss. Severus funkelte den Auslöser finster an. Wenn es nicht bedeuten würde, dass er – sie – nicht wussten, was sie taten, er hätte Lionel zur Schnecke gemacht. Ihm beinahe die Augenbrauen zu versengen! Na, dem würde er noch etwas flüstern!

"So recht!", erklang eine Stimme und Severus wusste, wem er auch noch etwas flüstern würde. "Ich lob euer Walten, jede soll auch Lohn erhalten."

Severus widerstand dem Drang, sich umzudrehen und seinen alten Lehrmeister zu fragen, ob er Tomaten auf den Augen hatte. War es denn so schwierig, einfach _jeder_ zu sagen? Er konnte hören, wie die Schüler kicherten. Natürlich war es ihnen nicht entgangen. Es war einfach nicht gerecht.

Trismegistos trat zu ihnen an den Kessel, zwinkerte ihnen kurz zu und fuhr mit seinem Text fort. "Um den Kessel tanzt und springt, Elfen gleich den Reihen schlingt, und den Zaubersegen singt!"

Das wäre jetzt der perfekte Moment, um sich irgendwie zu entfernen, aber nein ... was machte er jetzt? Er würde definitiv _nicht_ um den Kessel tanzen und er würde auch nicht springen, höchstens vom Astronomieturm. Oder auch nicht – er würde eher die anderen drei hinunterwerfen. Er verschränkte mürrisch die Arme, während die anderen beiden sich still bogen vor Lachen. Oder nannten sie es tanzen? Severus konnte es nicht genau sagen, und er wollte es auch nicht wissen. Er schwieg stur während die drei ihren Zaubergesang zum Besten gaben und Trismegistos sich daran machte, die Bühne wieder zu verlassen. Soweit kam es noch!

Wenigstens war diese Katastrophe von einer Peinlichkeit jetzt vorbei. Der vermeintliche Trank war gebraut und er konnte flüchten. Oder sich taktisch zurückziehen. Hatte er nicht noch irgendwo einen Vergesslichkeitstrank, den er in Hogwarts' Wasserversorgung einspeisen konnte? Wenn er schnell genug war, dann würde er vielleicht alle erwischen.

Leider würde dieser Plan warten müssen. Ein sachtes Klopfen kam von der Tür her. Die meisten schienen es nicht gehört zu haben, aber offenbar gab es noch mehr Leute, die sich an Severus' Leid ergötzen wollten. Er verzog das Gesicht, froh, mit dem Rücken zur Tür zu stehen.

Wobei ... "Ha!", rief er fast schon gehässig, "Mich juckt's in den Fingern schon, sicher naht ein Narrensohn – lasst ihn ein, wer mag's sein."

Seine Freunde sahen ihn verwirrt an, aber sie kamen nicht dazu, nachzufragen, denn ein Schüler hatte bereits die Tür geöffnet, um wen-auch-immer einzulassen. Severus widerstand dem Drang, sich umzudrehen, als er leises Gekicher hörte. Wen er wohl einen Narrensohn genannt hatte?

"Mh, das ist neu", sagte eine nur zu bekannte Stimme und Severus verkniff sich ein Aufstöhnen. "Gelächter in den Kerkern? Sehr ungewöhnlich. Darf man fragen, was das genau werden soll?"

Die drei Freunde sahen sich kurz an. "Ein namenloses Werk", sagten sie unisono.

Lionel verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Severus wünschte, er könnte Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck zu der Antwort sehen, aber es war vielleicht besser so. So konnte er zumindest behaupten, er hätte keine Ahnung gehabt, was vor sich ging. Selbst wenn ihm das niemand abkaufen würde.

"Tatsächlich." Severus hörte, wie Dumbledore näher kam. "Nun, der eigentliche Grund für mein Hiersein ... Severus, ich wollte fragen –"

"Sprich!", unterbrach Dorcas ihn eilig.

Severus grinste. "Frag!"

"Wir geben Antwort", versicherte Lionel und zwinkerte Severus kurz zu. Was auch immer die Antwort sein würde, sie war gewiss nicht das, was Dumbledore erwartete.

"Hörst du's aus unser'm Munde lieber oder von unser'n Meistern?", fragte Dorcas beinahe unschuldig nach. Sie machte ein paar Handgesten hinterm Kessel. Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder vor?

"Euren Meistern?", fragte Dumbledore verdutzt.

Obwohl es eine Frage war, wurde es als eine Antwort aufgenommen. Severus fragte sich insgeheim, was Dumbledore von der ganzen Angelegenheit hielt. Und wusste der Mann denn wirklich nicht, was vor sich ging? Dumbledore war doch sonst so muggelfreundlich – sicherlich hatte er schon einmal von Macbeth gehört! Aber der Schulleiter schien erstaunlich arglos. Vielleicht spielte er es auch nur. Severus war sich nicht sicher.

"... die neun Jungen fraß, noch zu; werft Fett, gedrungen aus des Mörders Rabenstein, in die Glut."

Severus räusperte sich leise. "Kommt, groß und klein! Seid dienstbehend' und stellt euch ein!"

"Severus –" Dumbledore brach jäh ab. Eine rauchartige Gestalt stieg aus dem Kessel empor, und Severus musste neidlos eingestehen, dass Dorcas sich selbst übertroffen hatte damit. Selbst Dumbledore schien nicht so recht zu wissen, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. "Was –?"

Dorcas unterbrach ihn unwirsch. "Er weiß dein Fragen: _Hören_ musst du, selbst nichts sagen."

Severus musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie sie das weiterführen sollten. Keiner von ihnen konnte die Gestalt spielen, das würde sofort auffallen. Und ehrlich gesagt hatte er sowieso keine Ahnung, wo das ganze jetzt noch hinführen sollte.

"Albus", ertönte eine rauchige Stimme, die Severus jedoch sofort als die seines alten Lehrmeisters erkannte, "Albus, Albus! Scheu' die Elster, scheue den Vogeldieb! – Lasst mich – genug!"

Dumbledore schien nicht so recht zu wissen, was er davon halten sollte. Wenn Severus ehrlich war, hatte er auch keine Ahnung, worauf Trismegistos hinauswollte. Wenn er überhaupt auf irgendetwas hinauswollte. Vielleicht war der einzige Sinn der Worte, Dumbledore zu verwirren. Severus könnte ihn später fragen – oder es einfach hinnehmen. Momentan ging sowieso alles drunter und drüber und sie improvisierten wild. Wer wusste schon, wo das Ganze hinführen sollte.

"Eine Warnung?", fragte Dumbledore schließlich, seine Stimme neutral. "Was soll das bedeuten?"

Severus sah hilflos zu seinen Freunden, während ihre Schattengestalt sich auflöste. Hoffentlich dachte Dumbledore nicht _wirklich_, dass sie hier zwielichtiges Wahrsagen betrieben. "Er lässt sich nicht befehlen", sagte Severus ernst, ohne sich umzudrehen. So gut sein Pokerface auch sonst war, dieses Mal hätte er sich verraten. "Hier ein andrer, mächt'ger als jener."

Er konzentrierte sich. Hoffentlich klappte es. Rauch entstieg dem Kessel und eine recht kleine Gestalt erschien darin. Severus fragte sich, was er falsch gemacht hatte, aber dennoch verfehlte das kleine, recht grotesk aussehende Wesen nicht seine Wirkung.

"Albus!", rief Trismegistos, die Stimme noch anders verstellt. "Albus! Albus!"

"Severus, ich glaube wirklich, das ist genug jetzt –" Dumbledore klang streng. Vielleicht, nur _vielleicht_, hatten sie ja übertrieben.

"Sei mutig, kühn und frech, lach aller Toren", intonierte Trismegistos, "dir schadet kein Dachs, kein Adler oder Gryffindor – kein solcher kränkt Dumbledore!"

Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Trismegistos die Slytherins ausgelassen hatte. Und das war sicherlich kein Zufall, was ihn ärgerte. Er konnte sich sicher sein, dass Dumbledore das ebenso bemerkt hatte und ihn danach fragen würde. Er konnte sich wahrlich besseres vorstellen als von Dumbledore ausgequetscht zu werden.

"Jetzt ist aber endgültig genug mit dem Unsinn!", sagte Dumbledore als das groteske Wesen sich ebenfalls auflöste. Jedoch wurde es beinahe augenblicklich von einer weiteren Gestalt ersetzt.

Severus sah auf die Kindergestalt, die sich aus dem Rauch bildete. Irrte er sich, oder trug das Kind eine Krone? Er sah zu seinen Freunden, aber die zuckten auch nur mit den Schultern. Vielleicht war das ja Trismegistos' Idee? Vermutlich. Bestimmt hatte er irgendwas geplant – und es würde Severus am Ende nicht gefallen. Wie immer. Der Mann konnte noch so sehr ein Genie sein, seine Streichideen gingen irgendwie immer auf Severus los, selbst wenn das nicht so geplant war.

"Ich sagte genug!" Dumbledore schien langsam verärgert zu sein, aber Severus konnte jetzt schlecht alles einfach stehen und liegen lassen.

"Horch, sprich's nicht an", befahlen Lionel und Dorcas.

Hoffentlich war das die letzte kryptische Mitteilung, die Trismegistos machen würde. Severus war sich sicher, dass er Ärger mit Dumbledore kriegen würde, wenn er die ganze Sache nicht bald irgendwie bereinigte. Warum nur hatte er sich zu diesem Theaterstück überhaupt überreden lassen? Es war einfach nur Wahnsinn! Und es gab auch noch verflixt viele Zeugen.

"Sei löwenkühn und stolz, nichts darfst du scheuen, wer tobt, wer knirscht und ob Verräter dräuen", erklang Trismegistos' Stimme, "Dumbledore wird nie besiegt, bis dann hernach, die letzte Elster den Zauber sprach, feindlich emporsteigt."

Severus war wirklich heilfroh, als das Kronenkind wieder im Kessel verschwand. Es war alles andere als eine gute Situation – Dumbledore war inzwischen deutlich sauer, und Severus _wusste_, dass er derjenige sein würde, der den Ärger bekam. Er konnte Dumbledores Blick im Nacken spüren, aber er traute sich nicht, sich umzusehen. Da waren einerseits noch die Schüler, andererseits kannte er Dumbledore lange genug, dass er sich ihm nicht in so einer Laune stellen wollte. Er hatte häufig genug gesagt, dass sie damit aufhören sollten. Und während Dumbledore sicherlich bereit war, ein paar Chancen einzuräumen, so sollte man es doch nicht zu weit treiben.

"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass dieses Theater vorbei ist", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

_Theater _war genau das richtige Wort. Severus sah zu Dorcas und Lionel. Beide nickten kaum merklich. Severus sah in die Richtung, in der Trismegistos sich befinden musste. Wie auf Befehl hob sich erneut eine Nebelwand, die die Schauspieler von den restlichen Personen in der Klasse trennte – und Dumbledore effektiv davon abhielt, Severus weiter böse auf den Hinterkopf zu starren. Severus seufzte erleichtert. Endlich.

"Tris", meinte Lionel, wohl in dem Wissen, dass ihre neue Nebelwand auch die Geräusche dämpfen würde, "ich gebe ja zu, dass deine Wahrsagungen ganz amüsant waren, aber glaubst du nicht, du hast es übertrieben?"

Severus verschränkte die Arme. "Definitiv übertrieben. Dumbledore wird mich zusammenfalten – euch _ist _doch hoffentlich bewusst, dass er _mich _dafür verantwortlich machen wird, oder?"

Trismegistos trat aus seinem Versteck und sah sie alle der Reihe nach an. "Ich weiß, du wirst mir nicht glauben, Severus ... aber es waren nicht meine Wahrsagungen. So kreativ bin ich in solchen Dingen nicht."

Severus blinzelte. "Nicht deine Wahrsagungen ...?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Prophezeiungen. Die letzte hatte ihm wirklich gereicht, aber nein. Nun gut, dieses Mal würde er den Fehler der letzten nicht wiederholen. "Schön. Nehmen wir einmal an, dass sie real sind. Also so real, wie Prophezeiungen so sind. Ich bin dafür, dass wir diesen Punkt schön für uns behalten. Dumbledore wird annehmen, dass wir uns das ausgedacht haben, und ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass er irgendwelche seltsamen Dinge da hineininterpretiert, wenn er herausfindet, dass sie echt sein könnten."

"Du bist dir bewusst, dass er keinen Meter hinter dir steht?", meinte Dorcas amüsiert.

Severus warf ihr einen Blick zu. "Bin ich, glaub mir. Aber tut mir den Gefallen, ja?"

"Sicher."

Severus seufzte. Jetzt musste er sich nur noch Dumbledore stellen. Und das vermutlich besser allein, denn er kannte ja seine Freunde nur zu gut. "Dann sorgt mal dafür, dass die Schüler verstehen, worum es eigentlich ging. Ich spreche mit Dumbledore." Er verzog das Gesicht. Begeisterung war definitiv etwas anderes. Aber was sollte er machen? Da musste er durch.

* * *

Severus trat hinter Dumbledore auf den Gang hinaus und schloss die Kerkertür. "Also, worum geht es?"

Dumbledore musterte ihn, inzwischen wieder etwas freundlicher. Vielleicht hatte er sich bereits wieder beruhigt, die ganze Sache als Scherz gewertet, der etwas zu weit getrieben worden war. Severus konnte es nur hoffen – er wollte ganz sicher nicht mit Dumbledore über eine weitere Prophezeiung reden. Das würde nur Probleme machen, irgendwelche falschen Entscheidungen nach sich ziehen und einfach nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Denn egal, was Dumbledore darüber sagte, dass der Dunkle Lord der Prophezeiung irriger Weise einen Wert zuwies, Severus wusste, dass auch Dumbledore ihr mehr Beachtung schenkte, als er sollte, wenn es denn so ungewiss war. Severus selbst hatte damals tatsächlich geglaubt, dass es reiner Aberglauben war. Und wo hatte das hingeführt?

Dieses Mal würde er auf jeden Fall seinen Mund halten. Wenn Dumbledore nicht davon wusste, was die Bedeutung dahinter war, dann war es besser für alle Beteiligten. Vor allem für Severus, da war er sich sicher.

"Was sollte das eben?", fragte Dumbledore statt einer Antwort.

"Was genau meinen Sie?" Severus hob eine Augenbraue. "Die ganze Wahrsagerei? Ich schätze, es war einfach die Idee, das Stück irgendwie fortzuführen."

Dumbledore musterte ihn intensiv. "Es war also einfach nur ... ein Theaterstück."

Severus nickte leicht und zuckte gleichzeitig fast unmerklich die Schultern. Es _war _– ursprünglich – tatsächlich nur ein Theaterstück. Ein klassisches, aber nichtsdestotrotz nur eine Aufführung. Es gab keinen Grund, Dumbledore etwas anderes zu erzählen. Und Severus war gut genug darin, seinen Geist zu verschließen, dass er auch Dumbledore anlügen könnte.

"War das geplant?", fragte Dumbledore milde. "Die Prophezeiungen?"

"Eigentlich nicht", sagte Severus zurückhaltend. "Es war eine spontane Idee, nach Ihrer Ankunft. Reine Improvisation – ursprünglich wollten wir mit dem Ende der eigentlichen Brauszene aufhören."

Dumbledore neigte leicht den Kopf. "Und anstatt einfach aufzuhören, mussten Sie es auf die Spitze treiben ...?"

"Es war nicht meine Idee", erwiderte Severus knapp.

Ihm gefiel es nicht. Hatte Dumbledore etwa doch bemerkt, dass es nicht Trismegistos' Ideen waren? Dass die kryptischen Worte eine echte Prophezeiung sein könnten? Aber natürlich fragte Dumbledore nicht direkt. Und natürlich konnte Severus ebenfalls nicht fragen.

"Wessen Idee war es dann?", fragte Dumbledore.

Severus dachte über seine Antwort nach. "Schwer zu sagen ...", meinte er langsam. "Es ist einfach irgendwie passiert."

"Irgendwie passiert?", echote Dumbledore. Severus konnte die Zweifel in seiner Stimme hören. Vielleicht hielt Dumbledore ihn jetzt für unfähig – ein Spion, und er konnte nicht genau sagen, was passiert war? Das wäre ein Todesurteil für Severus, wenn er in dieser Weise dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertreten würde.

Aber der Dunkle Lord war verschwunden und es gab – noch – keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er zurückkehren würde, bald zurückkehren würde. Sicher, er hatte es _versucht_. Aber er hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt. Und Severus hatte einen Plan für den Fall, dass er zurückkehren sollte. Nicht, dass er Dumbledore davon erzählt hätte oder es tun würde. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, seine Karten offen zu legen.

"Es war ein Theaterstück." Severus sah Dumbledore aus den Augenwinkeln an. "Und es war recht ..." Was war es gewesen? Amüsant? Er hatte es definitiv nicht für amüsant gehalten. "... interessant."

Dumbledore hmmte nur. "Woher kam die Idee des Theaterstücks?"

"Von meinem alten Lehrmeister", erklärte Severus, innerlich die Augen rollend. "Er hielt es für eine gute Möglichkeit, die Angelegenheit interessanter zu gestalten. Weil so wenige sich für Zaubertränke interessieren."

"Und dann haben Sie mitgemacht?" Dumbledores Zweifel waren berechtigt, irgendwie.

"Nur aus einem Freundschaftsdienst heraus." Severus seufzte in Gedanken auf. Dass Dumbledore ihm aber auch nichts zutraute, was irgendwie mit zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen zu tun hatte, wenn er selbst nicht seine Hand darauf hatte.

"Aber MacBeth?"

"Ich zumindest kenne kein anderes Stück, dass eine Szene beinhaltet, in der Zaubertränke gebraut werden", sagte Severus spitz. "Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, was Sie eigentlich wollen? Wenn Sie ein Problem mit einem Theaterstück haben, dann sagen Sie es. Es war sowieso eine einmalige Angelegenheit. Wenn es um meine Beteiligung dabei geht – ich habe es Ihnen bereits erklärt."

Dumbledore nickte sacht. "Ich denke nur, dass es besser wäre, wenn Sie sich nicht mehr an solchen Dingen beteiligen würden. Das könnte ein falsches Bild vermitteln – und ich glaube, auch Sie haben bemerkt, dass die Zeiten dunkler werden. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass Ihre Tarnung auffliegt."

Severus verdrehte nun wirklich die Augen. "Ich weiß. Ich bin mir über meine Position durchaus im Klaren. Und ich kann damit umgehen."

"Dennoch ..." Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie sollten nicht mehr an irgendwelchen Veranstaltungen teilnehmen, die an alle Schüler gerichtet sind. Vielleicht sollten wir auch die gesamte Organisation des Tags der offenen Tür ändern. Es ist besser, wenn wir dafür sorgen, dass solche Situationen nicht mehr passieren können."

Severus fand, dass Dumbledore übertrieb. Aber er protestierte nicht. Er hatte selbst auch keine Lust, irgendwelchen ignoranten Bälgern etwas über den Beruf des Tränkemeisters zu erzählen. Und es würde auch kein großer Verlust für ihn sein, wenn er sich in den Ferien auch nicht mehr mit irgendwelchen Schülern herumschlagen musste. Sollte Dumbledore sich da doch durchsetzen.

Aber die Idee, dass Severus unvorsichtig sein könnte, ärgerte ihn doch. Was wusste Dumbledore schon? Der hatte doch keine Ahnung, was die ganze Spionagesache wirklich für Severus bedeutete. Sollte Dumbledore auch nur versuchen, Severus davon abzuhalten, sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen – was sowieso schon so selten geworden war – Severus würde ihn vom Astronomieturm hängen. Sicher, Dumbledore wusste nicht, dass Dorcas und Lionel von seiner Rolle als Doppelagent wussten. Oder das Trismegistos ebenfalls bis zu einem gewissen Grad eingeweiht war. Ein Mensch brauchte mehr Vertraute als nur einen, der einen mehr ausnutzte als alles andere.

"Wie Sie meinen." Severus wartete einen Moment, ob Dumbledore noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Dann verabschiedete er sich knapp und kehrte zurück in den Klassenraum. Die Schüler dort nahmen seine Rückkehr zum Anlass, zu gehen.

Severus bemerkte augenblicklich das breite Grinsen der Zwillinge und wusste, dass er sich noch einmal mit den beiden unterhalten musste. So viel Ärger wegen so einer blöden Sache. Er konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Was für ein Tag!

* * *

Severus ließ sich müde auf einen Stuhl sinken. Irgendwie waren Gespräche mit Dumbledore anstrengend, egal, worum es ging. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, der Mann saugte ihm die Lebensenergie ab, während er sprach, aber, nur um sicher zu gehen, hatte Severus das einmal getestet, auch wenn es nicht so ganz legal war. Das Gefühl blieb jedoch auch weiterhin bestehen, und so fand er auch nicht die Kraft, sich gegen die Mischung aus mitleidigen und neugierigen Blicken zu wehren.

Er wusste sowieso, dass Widerstand zwecklos war.

"Also, was wollte er von dir?", fragte Lionel und lehnte sich an Severus' Schreibtisch.

Severus quittierte das mit einem Stirnrunzeln – er war der einzige, der sich dort anlehnen durfte – und schwieg. Er war sich selbst nicht so sicher, was Dumbledore überhaupt gewollt hatte. Sicher, er hatte gesagt, dass Severus nicht mehr an solchen Veranstaltungen teilnehmen sollte, was Severus ganz gelegen kam. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber, dass Dumbledore ihn sowieso wieder in irgendwas hineinziehen würde – der Mann hielt sich generell nur selten an seine eigenen Vorgaben. Er sagte, dass Severus sich nicht an Veranstaltungen für Nicht-Slytherins beteiligen sollte – was an sich bereits eine kleine Beleidigung war, da Dumbledore damit andeutete, dass alle Slytherins schlecht seien – aber am Ende sollte Severus sich so oder so wieder an irgendwelchen gesamtschulischen Dingen beteiligen. Um das zu wissen musste er nicht einmal ein Wahrsager sein.

"So schlimm?", fragte Dorcas und blinzelte. "Er wirkte am Ende nicht wirklich wütend –"

"Es ist weniger das, was er gesagt hat, als das, was er angedeutet hat", brummte Severus mürrisch. "Zum einen, wenn ihr wieder so eine Idee habt, soll ich mich nun offiziell verdrücken. Nicht die richtige Freizeitbeschäftigung für jemanden wie mich, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine." Er sah zu Trismegistos, da er wusste, dass Lionel und Dorcas definitiv wussten, was er meinte. Trismegistos schüttelte nur den Kopf, sagte aber nichts. Vielleicht konnte er es sich ja wirklich alles zusammenreimen. "Und dann möchte er, dass ich mich von euch fernhalte, da es eben – für jemanden wie mich – gefährlich ist. Ach ja, und er hat natürlich mal wieder impliziert, dass mein Haus und ich erzböse sind. Nun, nur mein Haus, aber dadurch bin ich ebenfalls erzböse."

"Kurz, er war ein Idiot?", fragte Lionel. "Echt mal, weiß der nicht, dass wir deine Freunde sind?"

Severus sah ihn nur lange an. Und dann sah er ihn noch ein bisschen länger an, nur um sicherzugehen. Lionel zuckte die Schultern.

"Wirst du dich daran halten?", fragte Trismegistos milde.

"Nein." Severus seufzte. "Auch wenn ich ja einsehe, dass meine Rolle ein wenig prekär ist, geht es ihn nichts an, mit wem ich rede. Und auch wenn er behauptet, dass er sich nur Sorgen um mich macht ..."

"... glaubst du, dass er sich weniger Sorgen um dich als Person macht denn um dich in deiner Rolle", schloss Dorcas leise. "Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, Sev, wir stehen hinter dir. Wenn es für dich sicherer ist, dann versprich mir, dass du den Kontakt zeitweise abbrichst. Ich will nicht, dass dir wegen uns irgendetwas passiert."

Severus nickte, aber nicht, weil er ihren Sorgen zustimmte. Er wollte vielmehr nicht riskieren, dass einem von ihnen etwas wegen _ihm_ passierte – nicht noch einmal. Er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn wegen ihm noch einer seiner Freunde starb. Einmal war bereits einmal zu viel und er würde es sich nie verzeihen, was damals passiert war. Ganz gleich, ob er etwas hätte tun können oder nicht. Dieses Mal würde er besser aufpassen, noch besser.

Er stand auf. "Ich muss noch zwei Karottenköpfe jagen", sagte er dann, wissend, dass er dieser gedrückten Stimmung entkommen musste. "Bis nachher."

Bevor auch nur einer noch ein Wort sagen konnte, war er auch schon aus dem Raum gerauscht. Es wurde Zeit, sich anderen Dingen zuzuwenden – zum Beispiel den Zwillingen und der Tatsache, dass er sie strecken und vierteilen würde, wenn sie auch nur einen Ton verlautbaren ließen.

* * *

**E N D E**


End file.
